This Is Why I Told You To Lock The Door!
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: On one busy night, Yamamoto Takeshi is performing Shigure Souen Ryuu - Bed Style to his boyfriend, Sawada Tsunayoshi. But what the perverted idiot doesn't know is his father gets home early! They try to do it secretly but in the end, Tsuyoshi accidentally catches them in action! Run, Tsuna! Run or you will be a tuna sashimi! Yaoi. 8027. Lemon.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Yaoi. 8027 (Yamamoto x Tsuna). Lemon. If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **This Is Why I Told You To Lock The Door! – Chapter 1**

"Secret Night Encounter"

The night was certainly hot and steamy when these two lovebirds, Yamamoto Takeshi and Sawada Tsunayoshi were doing this naughty thing at Yamamoto's residence. Tonight, Tsuna was staying over at Yamamoto's house because the baseball jock invited him over, pleading desperately on his knees, telling that he would be very lonely because his father, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was not going to be home tonight.

Tsuna should have known better about his boyfriend's plan. He should have figured that Yamamoto Takeshi was definitely far from innocent. The baseball jock actually had this ulterior motive in his mind when he invited Tsuna over, hidden behind that bright and innocent smile.

Now Tsuna felt right into Yamamoto's plan. Or more appropriately speaking, Yamamoto was inside Tsuna now, with his thick cock buried to the hilt.

They were both on top of Yamamoto's bed, doing it in a missionary position. Tsuna was on the bed, facing up, spreading his legs apart, and slightly lifting his hips up, just enough so that Yamamoto could penetrate his juicy hole. He had a pillow propping his hips up, supporting him in a comfortable fashion. Meanwhile, Yamamoto was on top of him, pinning the smaller body under him, bucking his hips, rhythmically thrusting his huge cock inside Tsuna's ass in a fixed manner.

"I knew it would have come to this! I just knew!" Tsuna mentally groaned in between the deep thrust. Part of him slightly regretted coming to Yamamoto's house.

"Mmm, does that mean Tsuna is already anticipating this too? Damn, you're so lewd, Tsuna." Yamamoto let out his sexy smirk, keeping a steady thrust, hitting Tsuna's soft spot, with his sweats pouring down from his head, down to his naked chest.

"I told you many times before! I'm not lewd!"

All of a sudden, they were both interrupted by a deep and husky voice coming from outside of Yamamoto's room.

"Takeshi, I'm home!"

There was no mistaking it. That voice could only belong to Yamamoto's dad, Tsuyoshi!

"W-What the— Yamamoto, I thought you said your father staying over?!" Tsuna gasped in shock. Despite the fact that the pleasure coming from Yamamoto's deep thrusts was unbearable for him, his logic was still functioning.

"I have no idea too!" The Rain guardian looked equally surprised. He lowered his pace little bit, completely taken aback by the fact that his father was now home.

"W-Well then let's stop! We can't continue. I don't want your dad to know!"

"Don't worry! I locked the door already!" Yamamoto leaned in to give Tsuna a supporting kiss, reassuring the brunet under him that it was all okay.

"To your room?"

"I think...?"

"Hieee! Be serious! Did you lock it or not?!" Tsuna went frantic.

"I guess we'll find out…" Yamamoto grinned out a teasing grin in response to that as if he accepted the challenge.

"Hieee! Nooo! Yamamoto, stop! Pull it out!"

"But Tsuna! I can't! I just can't! Let's just do it quickly!" His face turned frustrated, "And lower your voice!"

After that, Yamamoto began to increase his speed to a more steady pace, thrusting his erection in and out of Tsuna's mushy butthole, leaking out some liquid from inside of it in every thrust—blame that juicy precum coming from Yamamoto's thick cock or that wet saliva from the previous rim job. Not only that, every time Yamamoto pulled his cock out half-way, he made Tsuna to let out a needy whimper, but it wasn't for very long because he quickly slammed it all in and made the Decimo to moan wantonly.

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one getting— Ahh!" Tsuna writhed in pleasure, letting out a throaty moan as Yamamoto kept on arousing his prostate.

"Mmm! So tight, Tsuna! Feels so good! Your ass is so greedy! You are really swallowing me all in!" Yamamoto winced out his face in pleasure as he could feel the intense velvety heat engulfing his cock every time he shoved it in.

"Yamamoto! Stop that! Aaaahhhh!" Tsuna couldn't even finish his sentence because Yamamoto's sudden thrust was captivating his brain, rendering him powerless to resist it.

It was also even better because the more aroused Tsuna was, he would then unintentionally clench his hole, tightening the muscle inside his ass which consequently gave irresistible pleasure to Yamamoto.

"Fuck it, Tsuna. You're getting tighter. Can't you feel you're clenching my cock so tightly? Can you feel how my cock is buried to the hilt inside you? Do you really enjoy getting fucked by me that much? Damn!"

"Ahhh! M-More! D-Deeper!" Tsuna could only response with that.

And the tighter Tsuna's hole became, the bigger Yamamoto's cock would grow and the messier his precum would flow inside that ass.

"Fuck, Tsuna. Just fuck it. You're so hot. I'm not letting you sleep tonight. I'm going to fuck you over and over again tonight!"

Funny how Tsuyoshi didn't know about this yet. He didn't know how his son was busy fucking Tsuna senseless instead of greeting him. Bet he was in for a huge surprise.

"Yo, Takeshi! Are you there?"

"Uhh, Dad?! Hi! I'm here! I'm just really busy!" Yamamoto tried to answer his father normally, pretending nothing happened.

"Busy? With what?" The older Yamamoto asked curiously. He was probably standing not far from Takeshi's room, judging from the voice.

"Something! Busy doing something! Hahaha!" Busy doing his boyfriend to be exact, but he couldn't exactly tell that to Tsuyoshi, could he?

It was stupid, really. He didn't want to get caught but at the same time, he didn't want to stop thrusting his cock deep inside Tsuna? He could have at least stopped for a moment and lock his door! Baka-moto is really a perverted idiota!

Noticing that his father was near, he went to whisper to his boyfriend.

"Hey, Tsuna! Keep it down a little!"

"I'm trying! Ahh! But I— Aaahh! I really can't!" Tsuna tried to contain his voice, fighting back his moan. But he failed miserably.

Every time Yamamoto buried his cock to the hilt, it would immediately hit Tsuna's prostate, giving overflowing sensation in his brain, making him unintentionally moaned out loud as he contorted his body in pleasure, bucking his hips in place as he anticipated for more thrusting.

"I guess I have no choice!" Yamamoto moved his hand and placed it right on top of Tsuna's mouth, covering the brunet's mouth shut.

"Mmmmmfff! Mmmmpphh!" Tsuna's lewd moan was effectively muffled by Yamamoto's hand. Looked like this plan could work after all!

Or could it? Because as of right now, Tsuyoshi went to ask again!

"Yo, Takeshi, you're doing late exercise? You're panting." His voice was now slightly interrogative. It was as if the sushi restaurant owner was suspicious towards the heavy breathing.

"Y-Yes! I'm actually practicing my baseball swing right now! Just don't come here!" Yamamoto gave his excuse sloppily, crossing his fingers mentally, hoping that his father would buy his lame excuse.

He still didn't stop his pacing though. In fact, he went to increase his speed even more, feeling nearer to his climax, thrusting his cock in-and-out frantically. He was slightly relieved because he was able to cover Tsuna's lewd voices with his hand. So, why bother holding back?

"I see… Uhh… Well, if you have finished, come downstairs. Let's have dinner."

"Will do, Dad! Will do!"

"Unnggghmmmmpphh!" Tsuna was now struggling a little bit. He felt restless. He was torn between indescribable pleasures coming from his abused prostate and scared of getting caught by Yamamoto's dad. Moreover, Yamamoto covering his mouth was definitely not helping at all. He felt breathless and aroused. He needed his release so badly.

"Sorry, Tsuna! Just a little bit more!" Yamamoto kindly assured his boyfriend as he sloppily kissed Tsuna's face in between his fucking, trying to relax his lover.

"Mmmmmnnggghh!" The Vongola Decimo could only do his muffled protest and it even fell to deaf ears because Yamamoto was too busy shoving his cock frantically, ramming that ass, waiting to reach his climax.

After a while, the Rain guardian could feel this familiar feeling building up in his stomach. He knew he was close. His breathing was heavy and erratic. His sweats were all over his face, his chest, his body and even on his back. His body flushed red. Tsuna was wrapping his arms dearly around Yamamoto's back, effectively minimizing the uncomfortable distance between them. He could feel his cock was wet and swollen, completely enveloped by the intense heat coming from each friction. Tsuna was also clenching him tight in response which simultaneously multiplied this erogenous feeling.

"I'm close. I'm really close. Can I cum inside? I want to. Can I? Can I? Please?" Yamamoto desperately begged to Tsuna as he was reaching his orgasm, planting lots of kisses on Tsuna's face, showering him with his love, while maintaining his fast thrust.

"Mmmph! Nnngghh!" Tsuna tried to voice out his protest. He didn't want Yamamoto to come inside him. It would take time to clean it and Tsuyoshi was waiting downstairs, so it was probably not the best idea. Too bad Yamamoto didn't listen to that.

"Ahh! Coming! I'm coming inside you, Tsuna!" Yamamoto writhed in pleasure as he splattered his hot seed right inside of Tsuna's ass, breeding him and marking him as his possession.

Splurt. Splurt. Splurt.

They both reached their climax at the same time. Feeling overwhelmed by his orgasm, Tsuna unintentionally clenched his muscle sphincter which ultimately gave total pleasure surrounding Yamamoto's cock. The Decimo came all over his stomach and some of it landed on his chest and Yamamoto's body.

Then, as usual, Yamamoto's cum was just too much for Tsuna. It went all over his asshole. Tsuna could even feel the thick and hot liquid splattered on his insides. Yamamoto's cock was pulsing and twitching frantically inside Tsuna's ass as it gave out more and more of his loads in shots. Heck, some of it even leaked out from the hole, dripping on its side, probably dirtying the bed in progress. Even till now, Tsuna still wondered how Yamamoto's cock could produce so much semen over and over again! He then came to a conclusion that Yamamoto was very healthy.

"Hahhh… Sorry... Hahh… I came a lot inside." Yamamoto panted heavily, adjusting his breathing from the fleeting orgasm, as he give out apologetic smile to his lover.

But, pfft, Tsuna knew all too well that his perverted boyfriend wasn't sorry at all. Well, at least, Yamamoto released his hand from Tsuna's mouth.

Of course, this wouldn't go unpunished.

"B-Baka-moto!" Tsuna smacked his boyfriend in the head.

"Ouch! Tsuna, what was that for?!" Yamamoto winced in pain.

"I couldn't breathe! And I told you to stop! But you kept on doing it!" The Decimo scolded his lover frustratingly, "And you came inside too! You came so much! How am I going to clean it? Geez!"

But before Yamamoto could give a response to that, they were both alerted with something else.

"Hey, Takeshi?" Tsuyoshi beckoned again.

"Y-Yeah, Dad?"

"Tell Tsuna he should join us as well."

This made both of them to gap their mouths wide open, utterly flabbergasted.

"Ahahaha…" Yamamoto gave an awkward laugh, "Okay, Dad!"

"He knew?! How?!" Tsuna looked horrified.

"Well, if you ask me, I think it's because Tsuna can't control your voice."

"W-Whose fault you think that was?! I told you to stop but you kept on thrusting!" The brunet raised his voice in protest.

"But Tsuna! You don't understand! It's really hard for me to stop when you're just so tight!"

"Hieee! Don't say that out loud! Your father is downstairs!" Tsuna shushed his boyfriend in panic.

"But Tsuna is being really stubborn!" Yamamoto didn't want to give up.

"Y-You're one to talk! You are definitely the one at fault, you know that!"

"Hey! Tsuna was the one that suddenly clenching me tight! Not my fault if I couldn't stop!" The Rain guardian unabashedly said.

"Baka-moto is a pervert!"

— **To Be Continued—**

* * *

Author's Note:

I just love lemon so much.

Sue me.

Ciao, Ciao.


End file.
